


The Flood Chamber

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Serena may have been desperate when she arrived at the League, but little did she know just how bad one of the Elites had to go as well.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 6





	The Flood Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> Before, during and after the events of Battle Entertainment by WattStalf. Also, this is the first time I've done more than one solo fic for a character. Good job Siebold for being a great character to use in omorashi. XD. Finally, hops into a very desperate end. (Oh, and possibly a sequel to A Chef's Desperate Struggle.)

He was like a cooking pot about to explode.

Siebold was in his chamber, pacing back and forth. Since there was only one challenger, Diantha couldn't let the Elite Four leave their chambers until after her battle with the challenger had finished. For the chef, this was terrible since he had to pee so badly, he could barely concentrate. Last time he was this desperate was on Pasio and that did not end well. Just thinking about the incident made him blush and made his bladder twitch. He clenched his thighs together as he didn't want the challenger to catch him holding his crotch if she walked in right now. He had to look professional, which was almost impossible.

Footsteps gave him some reassurance. Serena took ages with Malva, who was the Elite she just fought. Siebold was her last challenge. Lucky for him, she looked a bit desperate herself, her thighs together and her stance a bit awkward.

"Welcome. Shall we begin?" He immediately asked. He would normally ask if Pokemon battles could be called an art first, but he just wanted to get the battle over with so he could get to the bathroom. At this point, hopefully, without leaking. Serena nodded, sending out her first Pokemon. Siebold did the same.

The battle took nearly half an hour, the longest battle Siebold had ever had.

"Congratulations, you can go and face the champion. You shouldn't keep her waiting, go quickly." He urged Serena to leave his chamber, aware of her own desperation. As soon as she turned around, Siebold's hands shot to his crotch and he whined from how badly it was starting to hurt him. Serena glanced behind her as she walked, noticing the squirming Elite. That gave her a bit of reassurance, at least someone was more desperate than she was.

"Are you able to take a break when I walk out?"

"No, I can only go once you've finished your battle with Diantha...!" His voice got higher pitched at the end. Serena ran out, leaking a bit herself on the way, but keeping control surprisingly well. Siebold squirmed and bobbed up and down every now and again, using every inch of his strength to stop anything from leaking out.

'Come on, you're in the Elite Four, you can't have an accident.' He thought to himself. His hopes of getting relief in a bathroom were slipping very quickly. Serena just had to finish her battle with Diantha and _fast._

Unfortunately, it was the opposite.

Another half an hour went past. It was like a miracle he was able to hold it, except from a few leaks.

 _"Battle is over. Serena is the new champion. Elites, you may take a well deserved break."_ The announcement went off. Siebold quickly shuffled out of his chamber, getting immediately noticed by Diantha and Serena, since they had finished their formalities. From the look of Serena's soaked socks, she must've had an accident. Embarrassment was written all across her face. Diantha was holding her hand with a smirk. Siebold was about to head to the bathroom, but got stopped by Diantha.

"Good job, I saw your battle from the cameras. You two really worked hard." She let out a giggle. Siebold still had his hands gripping his crotch, squirming and moving from one foot to the other. He didn't care how unprofessional he was being now. He just didn't want to wet himself.

"Thank you, now please excuse me!" He quickly thanked the former champion and made his way to the League's bathroom. He tried to open the door one handed, but it was locked. "What??? Is it occupied???"

"Oh, no, it's out of order. You'll have to go to the Pokemon centre or in the garden if you really can't wait."

"I won't make it to either...!" He leaned against the wall, looking at the floor, tears emerging from his eyes. Both Diantha and Serena panicked internally. They had only seconds before disaster, so they had to think quickly. Sadly, not quick enough. No thoughts came to mind in time.

Siebold's white uniform started to darken around his crotch, his apron also getting soaked since his hand was burying it between his legs. The carpet absorbed all of his urine, but it still pattered on the ground. Both women just stared, buth feeling guilty...but slightly amused. Serena knew Siebold was desperate, but not this bad. As for Diantha, she was clueless until now. Once the Elite's stream had ceased, he turned around slowly, his right hand hadn't moved an inch for almost 20 minutes. It finally released. Siebold was bright red, still crying from his humiliating accident. Diantha gave him a hug, Serena giving him a pat on the back.

"This happens to all of us. You just got unlucky today. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a break, it's League rules that I have no control over." The actress let out a heavy sigh. Siebold gave a warm smile.

"I know. I hope to see you again, Diantha." He gave a courtesy nod as Diantha walked out of the League, leaving the two urine soaked trainers to themselves.

"You weren't the only one. I had an accident just before I came out here to find you at your limit." Serena giggled, getting a chuckle out of Siebold. "I need to get changed."

"Same here. No more challengers, so I can wear something more casual." The chef responded as both went their separate ways.


End file.
